Winx Dragonix
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: After the defeat of Tritannus, Daphne returns to the living and the lap of luxury. Even though the magic universe is at peace, all good things must come to an end eventually. After an almost forgotten power, that was thought to be lost forever, returns, Daphne must call on the Winx for help. Because the new villain they're facing is her own flesh and blood...
1. Power of Sirenix

Winx, Dragonix!

Chapter 1 – Power of Sirenix

At last, the quest was complete. Peace and tranquility was once again restored among the magic dimension. The weight of many worlds was lifted off the shoulders of six young fairies. Omnia, the guardian of the Infinite Ocean, looked kindly and gratefully to the battle worn women.

"On behalf of the entire magical dimension, thank you, Winx fairies." the large selkie smiled. "You have pleased destiny with your defeat of Tritannus, therefore you have been granted one wish each. Flora, Aisha, Stella and Tecna; you girls have made wonderful wishes, and the magical dimension thanks you. Bloom, Musa, you may ask your guardians of Sirenix to grant your wishes if you desire."

"Thanks, Omina." Aisha sighed, happy the battle against her tainted cousin was over. After many long weeks, the Fairy of Waves could finally breathe in relief. "I'm sorry for all the chaos Tritannus and the Trix caused. We'll make sure all the pollution and toxins are cleaned away from the oceans."

"The selkies are already working on it." Omnia chuckled. "It's been a long and hard battle. Why don't you six go home and get some rest?"

"We will." Bloom stated. "But first, I'd like to use my Sirenix wish." The fairy of fire summoned her Sirenix Box, calling upon the guardian that resided within. "Guardian of Sirenix, my wish is that the Sirenix curse and it's legacy be no more." The blue and pink guardian winked at the redhead and thrust her hands above her, magical aura pouring from them. A bright light manifested and twisted and turned until it took the form of a woman. Bloom recognized this as her sister's spirit, but instead of being a golden translucent ghost, Daphne was of living flesh and blood. Her long pale blonde hair cascaded down her back in loose waves, accenting her gold dress. Beautiful golden eyes opened to look at her younger sister. Before the Princess of Domino could comprehend what had just happened, she had an armful of Bloom. The young fairy crying her gratitude to the Great Dragon, her Sirenix Guardian and to all higher deities.

"Any one else like to make a wish?" Omnia asked, smiling at the reunited sisters.

!

!

!

Musa stood alone under a great mahogany tree. The winds sang softly to her, lifting her worn spirits. She'd came with a purpose. And that purpose was to defy the cold hands of death and restore what was lost years ago. She quietly summoned her Sirenix Box, asking the red and purple guardian to grant her deepest wish.

"Please, give me back my mother." Musa choked out, tears streaming down her face. The small creature smiled sympathetically and nodded. A bright light, just like the one that restored Daphne, enveloped the young fairy and the tree near her. The fairy of music felt warmth spread throughout her being. It was like all the music in the world swirled and danced though her veins. She shivered, relishing the feeling. It was both energizing and exhausting. When the light faded, Musa's deep blue eyes opened to rest on a figure she hadn't seen in thirteen years.

"Mom." Musa whispered, but her voice was stolen by Melody's winds. Matlin opened her arms wide for her daughter, who thrust herself into the woman's embrace. "I missed you so much!" Musa sobbed, wetting the woman's scarlet dress.

"And I you, Musa." Matlin laughed. "I've been watching you, dear. And I'm so very proud of the person and fairy you've become. You're strong, wise and have a good heart. I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thanks...mom." Musa sobbed, never thinking she'd speak to her mother again, let alone touch her. "C'mon, there's someone else who'd like to see you." Musa transformed into her sparkling Believix. Her normal red tipped wings morphing into two more slender wings. "Winx, Zoomix!"

The wind picked up after the Fairy of Music teleported away with her mother. The two appeared again outside a beautiful ocean side house. The singing whales' song could be heard over the soft winds. Matlin smiled, remembering the dwelling clearly. It was the house her husband bought for her after Musa was born. Both promising to spend the rest of there lives together in this very house, raising their daughter. But fate was a cruel mistress and had torn the happy family apart. But now because of the daughter Matlin didn't get a chance to raise, she was restored, body and soul.

"Dad!" Musa cried happily, dispelling her Believix. A plump middle aged man came to the threshold of the modest house, his expression going from confused to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, dear." Matlin chuckled softly, her voice like a soft lullaby. Hoe Bo nearly collapsed on the deck, dumbfounded by what he saw.

"Dad, I used my Sirenix wish to bring mom back!" Musa cried, tears of pure joy streaming down her ivory face.

"Matlin..." the retired musician whispered, his voice shaky. Matlin chuckled softly and walked the few steps separating her from her husband. When her hands touched his, Hoe Bo felt Musa's magical aura, making him feel safe and protected. For the first time in thirteen years, Hoe Bo was truly and utterly happy.

!

!

!

Luna stared softly at her only child, smiling brightly as she tucked a piece of Stella's sunny locks behind her ear as she slept.

"Wake up, my sunshine." Luna sang quietly, rousing the Fairy of the Sun from her slumber. Stella slowly came around, smiling all the while. "Why don't you get yourself dressed and join your father and I for breakfast?" The Queen suggested.

"I'd love to."

Luna left her daughter's chambers, leaving Stella to her self. The Solarian Princess jumped out of bed and threw open her bay window to bathe in the sun light pouring through. This was her first morning back on her home world and already, Stella could tell something was different. The sun shone brighter, the winds were sweeter and there was a magical joy in the air. Stella's attitude mimicked that of her kingdom, giggling as she dressed herself with a flicker of magic. Her silken pajamas dissolved into a strapless burnt orange dress that ended above her knees, sparkling blue tights, and a pair of yellow pumps. Her sunny hair was swept back with a blue star clip, matching the star dangling from her choker.

Not wasting any more time, the Solarian Princess dashed from her bedroom down to the dining room. King Radius and Queen Luna looked like the happiest of couples. Both smiling broadly and holding each other's hand as they ate. Stella's heart swelled with love and pride at the display. Just before she sat down to her own meal, Stella said a quiet prayer. Thanking her Sirenix Guardian, the Great Dragon and Omnia for making her deepest wish come true.

!

!

!

The Princess of Tides looked out at the glittering ocean, taking in the peace and quiet. Teal eyes were closed in serenity as berry red lips parted in a sweet smile. The calming scent of the sea lulled Aisha into complete harmony with her birth element. She opened her eyes with a soft sigh, looking to the sky, watching the pelicans soar above her. Her mind wandered to her lost love. Nabu had been the key to unlock her tough exterior. But thanks to the Wizards of the Black Circle, he was gone from this world. But Aisha knew his love for her hadn't left her world, rather it was reborn into new love.

Roy had appeared in Aisha's life at the craziest of times. She was in the middle of an all out war against her own flesh and blood, and suddenly, the Tides Specialist had charmed his way into her heart. Although nothing was concrete between the couple, Aisha knew how she felt. She was slowly falling in love again. Nabu would always be her first love, and he would always be in her heart, but the Fairy of Waves knew that her beloved would want her to be happy. With or without him.

!

!

!

The palace of Sparx was all a buzz with excitement. Each servant, maid, butler and footman congregated in the royal throne chamber. The center of all this upset was a newly reborn Nymph. Daphne stood awkwardly between her mother and father as her subjects welcomed her back home with hugs, kisses and multiple bows.

"Please, you don't need to trouble yourself over me." she insisted, wishing the crowd of people would go about there own way.

"Nonsense, your highness!" Adina, one of the hand maidens bellowed. The overly plump woman crushed the poor Princess against her large breast in another bone bruising hug. "Twenty years under water is no appropriate treatment for a Princess! So let us pamper you!"

"Adina, I don't think she can breathe." Marian warned, pulling her daughter away. Daphne inhaled sharply, replacing the air Adina had forced out of her. "That's enough for one sitting, everyone."

Once the throne room had been emptied, Daphne sighed heavily and dropped herself onto her mother's throne.

"I had forgotten how exhausting that woman could be." she muttered.

"She's just happy to see you, darling." Oritel chuckled. "As are we. Our little girl is home again."

Oritel pulled his first born to her feet and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. Daphne snuggled into her father's arms, inhaling his woodsy scent, making her feel safe. The sensation of touch was a much welcome change to the young woman. For twenty years, the only sensation she felt was the push and pull of the water she resided in.

"Daphne, how would you feel about a welcome home party?" Marian asked, smiling widely. Before Daphne had a chance to voice her say, Marian had taken her silence as a 'yes' and had already run off to make preparations.

"She's quite the enthusiast, isn't she?" Oritel laughed, hugging his older daughter again. "Which reminds me, have you seen your sister?"

"Last I saw Bloom, she was outside in the gardens with Flora."

!

!

!

The kingdom of Sparx was certainly a sight to behold. The once frozen and desolate planet was now lush, green, and very much alive. Animals scampered throughout the forest area just beyond the gardens while the extensive array of flowers and plants danced softly in the winds. The peace and serenity didn't go unnoticed. Flora, Fairy of Nature and Guardian Fairy of Lymphea, sat in a bed of clover relishing in the happiness the nature around her felt.

"I'd forgotten how beautiful Sparx is..." she mused to her redheaded friend.

"Of course." Bloom laughed. "It has been eons since your last visit. Last week, I think." she snickered, earning herself an elbow in the side.

"But that was a diplomatic meeting. Forgive me if my mind was set on defeating Tritannus."

"I was just kidding." Bloom held her hands up in mock surrender. "How's things back home?"

"Wonderful." Flora beamed. "The second I set foot back on Lymphea, Queen Briar requested an audience with me."

"What did she say?"

"She told me how proud she was of me for helping restore balance to the magical dimension. And how my bravery and sacrifice brought great honor to my planet. Now, not only am I Lynphea's Guardian Fairy, but I am now a member of it's noble party!"

"That's great!" Bloom piped, hugging the flower fairy. "So now you're practically royalty!"

"Kinda." Flora laughed. "The Noble Party is one step down from the Royal Family. We help make diplomatic decisions that effect our people and planet. But of course, all our rulings have to be approved by Queen Briar."

"But of course. Then if not, then what use would you have for a queen?" the fiery fairy laughed.

"Bloom!" Daphne called from the garden's gate. The newly restored Nymph scurried along the cobble stone path as best she could in her expensive heels. "Hello again, Flora." the golden fairy waved politely before addressing her younger sister. "Mother requested I fetch you. She wants to have a party tonight to celebrate my return and she wanted to fit you for a new dress."

"Another one?" Bloom groaned, her head falling back in disdain. "But I've already got fifty six! Can't I wear one of those?"

"If it were up to me, you could wear what you're in now." Daphne gestured to Bloom's blue top with a pink bodice, short blue pleated skirt, sparkly peach colored tights, and heeled boots. "But you know mother, she wants everything to be just so."

"Yeah..." Bloom trailed off. "I guess our visit will have to be cut short." she turned to Flora.

"That's okay." the nature fairy smiled. "I should get going anyway."

"Don't be so hasty, my dear." Daphne piped. "I expect to see you tonight for the party. You and the rest of the Winx."

"But of course, Princess." Flora grinned, summoning a portal back to Lynphea. In a flurry of pink petals and leaves, the Fairy of Nature was gone. Leaving the two sisters to trek back to the palace for a grueling dress fitting.


	2. Shifting Light

**Maiden- I know many of you are wondering why I brought Musa's mom back to life. It's because, in my personal opinion, Musa deserves her mom to be alive again. I know all of the Winx girls have had there hardships and all, but it seems everyone's troubles were disposed of this season. All except Musa. **

**Bloom got her sister back**

**Stella reunited her parents**

**Aisha found love again and saved her family from her evil cousin**

**Tecna connected with her emotions**

**Flora reconciled with Helia **

**And what did Musa get? Nothing! **

Shifting Light

Daphne shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of half the magical dimension. It seemed her parents had pulled together the party of the century in less than three hours. Each new face she gazed upon seemed to offer nothing but fake smiles and phony empathy. But the Princess of Sparx couldn't blame them. Most of these people were very young when Daphne became cursed and banished to the depths of the ocean, so they really had no reason to miss her. But the faces of the Winx and the Specialists more than made up for it. Each one beaming in happiness. Bloom suddenly appeared at the Nymph's side, smiling right along with her friends. The two were certainly a pair. If one didn't know better, Bloom appeared to be the older sister, standing at least four inches taller than Daphne. The younger princess looked sensational in a royal blue gown with pearls lining the bodice. Daphne wore a radiantly similar gown of golds and reds. Her sunny locks were contained in a messy side bun and her hands and arms adorned gloves of iridescent pink.

"Just look at our girls, Oritel." Marian mused, linking arms with her husband. "So young, yet so powerful and proud."

"You do remember that Daphne should be about forty years old now, don't you?" the King of Sparx laughed heartily. "But thanks to that damned Sirenix curse, her body doesn't look a day over eighteen."

"It's a good thing too." Marian stated proudly. "I expect grandchildren out of her one day."

"Grandchildren!?" Oritel sputtered, completely shocked. "But she's not even married!"

"For now, dear. I expect her to hold up traditions and marry someone we approve for her. We've already bent the rules enough for Bloom. Daphne is our first born and rightful heir to the Sparx throne."

"Of course, but we have all the time in the world, my love. We were just reunited with her not a few days ago. Let's savor the here and now before we go making plans for the future."

Marian smiled as Oritel led her out to the dance floor, the two moving into a slow waltz. Daphne and Bloom giggled as they watched their parents. The Specialists took this opportunity to ask there respective girlfriends to dance as well. Musa and Riven, Stella and Brandon, Aisha and Roy, Tecna and Timmy and Helia and Flora. Sky, however, made a risky move by cutting through the dance floor to ask for Bloom. But Daphne beat him to the punch. She took her sister's hand and led her out, taking the lead in a traditional two step. Sky was left blushing near the staircase as the two Royal Sisters danced away. A few minutes later, Daphne ended there dance and held her hand out to the blonde Erakylon Prince.

"May I have this dance?"

"Uh, sure." Sky stuttered, hesitantly taking Daphne's gloved hand. The two quickly moved into the same rhythm as Daphne and Bloom had.

"In case you haven't thought about it, you haven't been subjected to the older sister interrogation." Daphne winked.

"In my defense, this is the first time we've met." Sky explained.

"Yes, I'm aware." Daphne sighed. "As much as I know about Bloom, there is so much I still don't. So, how long have you two been together?"

"About four years or so."

"And you haven't proposed yet?"

Daphne's blunt question brought a handsome blush to the Prince of Eraklyon's cheeks. He coughed out of nervous habit and looked over towards Brandon and Stella for support. However, the happy couple were lost in there own world, leaving Sky out of himself.

"Well...uh, no."

"Then why don't you? Four years is more than respectable and I'm sure Bloom will say yes."

"Honestly, I've thought about it multiple times, but I just don't have the courage to ask her...I've had a ring for nearly two years but I just can't seem to find the right moment. And between the Wizards, the Trix and Tritannus, none of the Winx have had much time for us. It seems their jobs as Guardian Fairies always conflict with their own lives."

"It's not there fault, Sky." Daphne reasoned, keeping a firm hold on the young prince. "Those girls are the strongest fairies the Magic Dimension has to offer, so it's only natural for evil to be drawn to them."

"True." Sky breathed, letting himself be lead the rest of the dance by the older Nymph.

Bloom watched her boyfriend dance with her newly reborn sister. She shouldn't have thought much of it, but something about Sky being in the arms of another woman, even Daphne's, made Bloom's blood boil. She felt her powers respond to her anger, fire flickering from her fingertips.

"You're being stupid." Bloom told herself, shaking her head. "There isn't any reason to get all worked up over this."

But the longer she watched the couple, the more her jealousy grew. As the song changed, so did the couples. All the Specialists traded girls. Tecna danced away with Roy, Musa laughed as Helia spun her away from Riven. Brandon traded Stella for Daphne, Riven got an armful of Flora and Timmy smiled as Aisha took his lead.

Bloom growled low in the throat as she unceremoniously plopped herself down on the stairs behind her. It seemed everyone, including her parents, were having a good time. But deep down, Bloom couldn't blame them. It had been a long and hard battle against Tritannus and everyone deserved a little happiness after the storm. With a deep sigh, Bloom excused herself from the ballroom, heading outside to the gardens. She paid little mind to the guards, knowing they wouldn't follow her. The redheaded princess walked the cobble stone pathway until she came to the gardens. The moon illuminated every fire lily, sunflower and chrysanthemum. Bloom breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers and gently sat down on the soft grass. The gentle winds calming her temper.

"What's a princess doing outside when there's a party going on inside?" came a voice. Bloom gasped and turned towards the source, seeing a smiling Daphne peering down at her. "Why did you leave, little one?"

Daphne sat herself as daintily as she could beside her sister, being mindful of her overly puffy gown. Bloom turned away from her older sibling, feeling her anger and jealousy boil again. Daphne sensed something dark fester inside Bloom, causing the Nymph to keep a firm grip on her powers.

"Bloom?" she called cautiously.

"I'm fine." Bloom replied in a steady voice. "Let's go back."

The younger heir of Sparx quickly got up and trotted back up the walk, leaving Daphne behind, confused.

Bloom reentered the ballroom to see the end of another Winx Club Band performance. Musa was center stage, belting out 'You're the One'. The Fairy of Music beamed as she was rewarded for her talents through a standing ovation. The others stood behind her with instruments in hand, reveling in the applause as well. Another spark of anger flared inside Bloom.

"How dare they perform without me!?" she spat, her voice not penetrating the deafening volume of the audience. But unbeknownst to her, Daphne had heard everything. The elder princess knew something was wrong with Bloom and she was determined to find out what.

!

!

!

Bloom laid peacefully in her plush bed, slumber having long overtaken her. Soft snores and the small chirps from a sleeping Kiko were the only sounds. But as with all good things, they come to an end.

"Wake up, your highness!" called out the shrill voice of Adina, alerting the young princess. Bloom growled low in her throat and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head.

"Governess." the princess growled. She had to restrain herself from unleashing her Dragon's Fury on the overly cheerful woman. Remembering the threats of her parents if she'd harmed another handmaiden. Marian promised her youngest daughter she would seal her powers for a month if another Governess came out charred.

"Up, up, up!" the plump woman's shrill voice made Bloom's skin crawl. Adina pulled the pillow from Bloom's grasp and all but forced the young princess to her feet. "It's another beautiful day and I need to get you ready for it!"

"I'm more than capable of dressing myself, Adina!" Bloom growled, jerking away from the woman's grasp.

"Yes, yes, I know." the woman laughed. "But it's not customary for you to trounce around in those rags you call clothes! I mean a Princess should always be dressed to the nines in a gown fit for the richest of queens!"

"My clothes are not rags!" Bloom barked, finally having had enough of Adina's snotty attitude. "Stella designed everything I wear! She's the Princess of Solaria and an aspiring designer, so if you insult her clothes, you insult my best friend and one of the Winx!" Bloom's fists began to flicker red with fire, something that didn't go unnoticed by the handmaiden. Adina cowered away in fear, unsure why the redhead was so temperamental. Normally Adina's snide remarks about clothing and the royal ways of life went uncared for, but for some reason, Bloom just wasn't having it. "Get out!"

The command was more than welcome for the poor woman, who ran as fast as her heel clad feet could carry her, slamming the bedroom door behind her. Bloom took in a breath of relief, before she noticed Kiko watching her with fearful eyes from his bed. For a split second, Bloom felt nothing but irritation for the little blue rabbit. But as quick as her rage came, it went.

"I'm sorry, Kiko." she whimpered to her pet, pulling him to her chest for a tight hug. "I don't know what's gotten into me lately..."

The bunny accepted her apology with a purr, smiling as he nuzzled into her hair. With a flick of magic, Bloom dressed herself in a blue top with a pink bodice, a light blue pleated skirt, sparkly peach colored tights and a pair of heeled boots that came up to her knees. Her hair rearranged itself into a long ponytail with her bangs held back by a heart shaped clip. With another flicker of magic, Bloom sent Kiko down to the floor. She smiled at her bunny before striding toward her bedroom door. She walked down a few flights of stairs until she came to the breakfast nook. Marian and Oritel were already seated and had begun there meal. Daphne must've just joined them because she had yet to touch her food. Marian looked up at her youngest daughter with a soft smile, however it quickly diminished.

"Darling, I though we'd agreed that we would dress for family time." She outstretched her hand and her magic poured over the youngest heir. In a shower of blue glitter, Bloom now stood in a floor length royal blue gown. The same one she adorned for the Sparx Revival Party.

"That's much better." her mother cooed, earning an approving nod from Oritel. Bloom growled low in her throat before taking her seat beside Daphne. The Golden Nymph noticed her sister's eyes briefly shift from their normal bright blue to a venomous yellow. A cold chill ran down Daphne's spine, sensing a very dark power emit from her younger sister.

"Girls, after breakfast, I request your presence in the lecture hall." Marian chimed. "The Nobles from the Oppositus are coming for a Political Meeting."

"But mom, we just defeated Tritannus!" Bloom cried. "Can't we leave the political nonsense alone for a while and take a breather?"

"Bloom, you should know by now that Royal family never takes 'breathers'. It is our job to keep the kingdom up and running to it's full potential."

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, young lady." Oritel warned, waving his fork. "Listen to your mother and do as a Princess should."

"Mother, father?" Daphne began, "Please excuse me. I promised Adina I would take a manners refresher course with her this morning."

"Of course, darling." Marian gleamed. "Bloom, you should be more like Daphne. She's so studious and proper. She'll make a fine heir to the throne."

Before Daphne could hear another hateful remark from her younger sister, she vanished from the room with a flicker of magic. She reappeared inside the library.

"It might be a long shot, but maybe I can find the answer I'm looking for here." the princess mused, thumbing through the thousands of tomes lining the walls. But before she could get too far into her search, a soft orange glow beckoned to her. The glow seemed to come from the Book of Fate. Curious, Daphne crossed the room and waved her hand over the cover. Bartelby appeared instantly, bowing to the young woman.

"Princess Daphne." He greeted formally. "I've been waiting for you."

"It's lovely to see you again, Bartelby." Daphne giggled, offering a curtsy.

"I'm glad you came, my dear. I'm afraid something evil has been awakened here in Sparx."

"But how can that be?" Daphne questioned, her mind racing. "The Company of Light extinguished the Ancestresses and Valtor. How can there be another evil from Sparx?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Princess." Bartelby sighed. "But what I do know is that it has to do with Bloom and her connection to Lord Darkar."

"Darkar? But he was destroyed years ago."

"Indeed he was, but I'm afraid something or someone has reawakened his power. I can't say for sure what form this power is in, but you must warn your sister. She and the Winx must be on guard."

"I will. Thank you, Lord Bartlby." The elderly man smiled and bowed once more to his Princess before disappearing back into the book.

"Well at least now I have something to work with." Daphne muttered before mumbling a spell under her breath. A light yellow portal opened a few inches from the Nymph. "If I want to save my sister, the Winx might know how."


End file.
